


run to safety

by demifool



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Jam Bud Week 2020, Post-Episode: s06e20 The Future, bc sleep deprivation based hallucinations are bad, dont go without sleep for 5 days instead of calling ur therapist for an emergency appointment, steven is a fusion and i can and will write a fic that addresses that, this wont be the only one probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demifool/pseuds/demifool
Summary: Steven was sweating and out of breath when he warped into the beach house. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the past few days.Something had been following him.He stepped off the warp, running to the bottom of the stairs before turning to look back at it.Something had been following him.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	run to safety

**Author's Note:**

> so this was gonna go one way but went an entire other way so whoops i wrote a one shot about steven being a fusion and his halves, enjoy (theres less connie than i initially planned but its FINE)

Steven was sweating and out of breath when he warped into the beach house. He hadn’t been able to sleep for the past few days.

Something had been following him. 

He stepped off the warp, running to the bottom of the stairs before turning to look back at it.

Something had been following him. 

“Steven?”

He flinched, turning pink for a second, turning in the direction of the voice. Greg was standing in the kitchen, a piece of bread in one hand and a peanut butter-covered knife in the other. “You alright, Schtu-ball?”

Steven stayed silent other than his frantic breathing, shaking a little. Greg stepped around the kitchen island, slowly making his way over to him. Before he could even get close enough to reach out to place a hand on his shoulder, Steven was in his bubble, crossing his arms and hugging himself as tight as he could.

“Steven-- it’s okay if you can’t do touch right now, but what can I do to help?” 

It was muffled from the inside of the bubble, but Steven finally spoke. “Something-- something was following me, I-- can you call Connie? I’m sorry, you’re right here, but-- she, she’s been there, she knows what to do if it manages to use the warp, she knows what to do if--”

Greg had never seen Steven split before. He knew it could happen-- Connie had told them about what had happened in White’s head with Steven’s permission (it was too hard of a story for him to tell himself), and Steven had mentioned that he’d split after a therapy session once when he arrived home later than expected-- but he’d never  _ seen _ it. He’d never seen Steven glow and split into two, a human boy that looked so  _ weak _ and a Gem that looked so  _ emotionless _ , but there it was, right in front of him. The bubble stayed up for a few seconds as the Gem half of Steven took the human half in his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead to give him a bit more strength before standing up. Then it dropped, rose petals folding downward into nothingness, and Steven’s Gem half was staring at Greg.

His human half slowly turned his head towards Greg, pale with even darker bags under his eyes than Steven had, and giving a weak smile. 

“Hey,” he said, his voice just as weak as he appeared. 

His Gem carried him over to the couch, setting him down and sitting beside him. He reached into the pocket of his jacket, pausing for a second before turning to his human half. He didn’t say anything, but his other half reached into his pocket and pulled out his (their? Steven’s?) phone, handing it to his Gem. He opened it, scrolled for a minute before dialing Connie. 

Greg slowly walked over to the couch, sitting beside Steven’s human half (he really needed a better name for them). 

“Hey, bud,” he said quietly. He looked up at him. “Uh… do you have your own name?”

He shrugged. “I--  _ We’re _ Steven.” He looked over at his Gem half. “That’s still our name. But he goes by Stevie.”

Stevie was still holding their phone, the dial tone still playing, until finally Connie picked up.

“Hey, ba--” she stopped in the middle of the word. “Stevie? A-are you guys alright?”

“We…  _ think _ something was chasing us,” he said. “Beach City felt safe. We’re at the beach house. We’re okay.”

“You split,” she said. “That’s-- usually that means you’re not okay.”

“Steven hasn’t been sleeping. Nightmares. It’s… not a good trauma week, and therapy isn’t until tomorrow.”

Connie sighed quietly, not out of disappointment, but out of concern. “I can be over in a minute.”

Stevie nodded, and hung up. He pressed another kiss to Steven’s forehead.

“Connie’s coming over. Are you alright?”

Steven shook his head lightly. “No. Are you?”

“No. Therapy’s tomorrow.”

“I know.”

Connie landed in the living room on Lion’s back not long after, hopping off and walking over to Greg and the two Stevens. 

“I brought some fidgets and the first Lonely Blade,” she said with a small smile, adjusting the strap of her bag. “If you want a distraction and not to talk, I mean.”

The two Stevens looked up at her, almost in unison. 

“We need to talk about it,” Stevie said.

Stevie was quieter as he answered “yeah.”

Greg stood. “I can head upstairs, if you want? Just-- lemme finish making my sandwich.”

“Privacy would be nice,” Stevie responded. “Thank you, Dad.”

Greg hadn’t heard either of Steven’s halves call him dad yet.

He nodded, and, after taking a minute to finish the half-made peanut butter & jelly, headed upstairs. 

Steven’s halves talked to Connie for a while. Stevie was able to say it more effectively, Steven was getting caught up in tears. Occasionally, Stevie leaned over to press another healing kiss to Steven’s forehead. 

The few times Steven had split in the past, his halves avoided falling asleep while apart. This time, however, exhaustion took hold of Steven first, falling asleep against Connie’s chest, and then Stevie, despite being the half that was fully Gem, fell asleep against Steven.

They woke up again as a whole.

Connie sipped at a cup of coffee as he called his therapist, asking if it was alright if he came in person. 

“No, I’m in town. I can explain why in our session, I just-- I think face-to-face would be good today.”

“Hey,” Connie said, as soon as he finished the call. She pushed a cup of tea in front of him (he hadn’t drank coffee in months, it made him more nervous), smiling quietly at him. “I’m proud of you. You and your parts.”

Steven laughed a little. “I mean, I still don’t get what there is to be proud of when I stayed awake for five nights and hallucinated and split. I could’ve called my therapist. But-- thank you.”

“You knew you could call me,” she said. “Stevie knew he could call me. You knew you could ask your therapist for a face-to-face session. That’s something to be proud of. That you know you can do that now.”

Steven smiled. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess it is.”

Connie walked around the kitchen island and kissed him, soft and lovingly. 

  
  


“It really is.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!! pls leave kudos, bookmark, or comment if u did!   
> my su tumblr is gemi-fool! thank u for reading!


End file.
